


Working Hard

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear's been doing his best with his new job at Mizuki's bar, and he's more than grateful for the opportunity.  Now, he just needs to show him how much he appreciates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Hard

It had been a couple months since Clear started working as a bartender at The Black Needle and with some hard work (and a few broken glasses), Clear had memorized various drink recipes and could even flip the odd bottle while mixing drinks.  During that time, Clear and Mizuki has become good friends and even started hanging out after work, either at Koujaku’s house or going to one of the other clubs for a change in scenery.  It was then Clear began to notice certain things about Mizuki; the way his dark, red hair accentuated his features, how the white teardrop tattoo under his eye contrasted beautifully against his tanned skin, the way his gentle laugh made Clear’s stomach feel like it was doing backflips.  He admired everything about his boss and was truly in his debt for having been offered the job when it could have been given to someone more experienced.  One night, Clear decided it was time he showed his appreciation for Mizuki’s generosity.

 _“I gotta say Clear, you’ve really turned around since I first hired you.  In just a couple months, you’ve gone from over-pouring a screwdriver to memorizing every last ounce in every recipe of our drinks.”_   Mizuki smiled warmly at Clear as he put away the last of the glasses from that night into the sanitizer and turned it on, turning his attention to the bar counter.

 _“Ah, thank you, Mizuki-san.”_ Clear blushed, watching Mizuki’s arm muscles flex each time he wrung the cloth of excess water. 

_“Mizuki-san, I want to say thank you, again, for hiring me.  It was hard work at first, but I really enjoy being here and learning new things from you.”_

_“No problem.  You’ve proven to be a good worker and the customers seem to really like you, in fact I think we’ve gained some new patrons since you started here.”_

_“Yes, I enjoy interacting with everyone that comes here and will continue to do my very best.”_

Smiling once more, Mizuki returned to cleaning the bar counter, spraying surface cleaner on it every so often.  Clear did his best to keep focused on drying the pile of glasses in front of him, but he was so distracted by his thoughts he kept losing his grip and dropping the glass, which luckily didn’t break when it fell onto the counter.

_“Clear, is something on your mind?  You seem…distant.”_

Clear nervously looked to Mizuki, swallowing down the lump that formed in his throat.  If he was going to properly show his thanks to his friend, now was the time.  Placing the glass on the counter, Clear averted his eyes and began to speak.

 _“Mizuki-san…like I mentioned earlier, I truly am grateful for all you’ve done for me.”_   Clear slowly stepped forward, dragging his fingertips along the edge of the slick, black counter.

_“You don’t have to keep thanking me. I already told you you’ve proven yourself with your hard work.”_

_“Oh, but I do!  Without you, I wouldn’t be earning money and learning responsibility.  It’s a chance to live life like a regular person.  So, for that I…I’d like to thank you properly.”_ Putting emphasis on the last word, Clear stopped until he and Mizuki were mere inches apart, then raised his bubblegum pink eyes to meet his.  Mizuki seemed to understand the direction Clear was taking and he began to sweat nervously, unsure of what to make of the situation he was currently in.

 _“C-Clear, really!  Just keep working hard and you’ll more than pay me back for hiring you.”_   Mizuki remained where he was and Clear slowly leaned up, his face creeping ever closer to his.  Mizuki couldn’t help but notice how his eyes glinted brightly when the fluorescent lights shone into them, and the two small moles next to his soft, pink lips…

_Oh shit._

_“Mizuki-san…can I kiss you?”_

Mizuki didn’t say anything.  Instead he kept his eyes locked with Clear’s, inhaling deeply when his lips tenderly touched his.  He didn’t pull back right away and Clear took that as consent, deepening their kiss and sliding his hands over Mizuku’s shirt to feel the outline of his toned chest.  When his thumbs grazed over his clothed nipples, Mizuki finally released his breath and his whole body relaxed into Clear’s touch. 

Reaching his hands up, Mizuki grasped the side of Clear’s face and gave in fully to his young employee.  Their mouths moved fluidly against one another, tongues darting out to touch each other experimentally until finally exploring the other’s mouth.  Clear’s hands roamed underneath Mizuki’s shirt and around his torso, gliding up and down his back as their mouths worked each other.

After some time, they pulled apart from each other, a string of saliva connecting them until it eventually fell apart.  Each were panting, their faces flushed and eyes glossed over with lust.

_“Mizuki-san, I’d like to…touch you.”_

Clear’s polite tone eased Mizuki’s nerves and he released all of his pent-up anxiety with a low laugh, leaning in to peck Clear’s lips.

_“Yeah, okay.  You can touch me all you want.”_

Clear’s face lit up and once again, the pair were at each other’s moutha, this time with added ferocity as they nipped each other’s lips and sucked each other’s tongues.  Their hands explored the other’s back, arms, neck, and ass, the latter eliciting a soft moan from Clear when Mizuki tightened his grip.  Clear retaliated by pushing his hips against the older man’s, grinding their erections together through their pants and making Mizuki groan.  When he had grown far too impatient, Clear chose to speed things up and reached for Mizuki’s belt, his hands flying as he undid them and freed his raging cock from its confines.   Pushing against Mizuki so he was leaning against the bar counter, Clear crouched onto his knees, dragging down Mizuki’s pants with him.  Mizuki wove his fingers through Clear’s hair, inhaling sharply when he hesitantly licked the head of his dick, swirling his tongue around it.

_“Shit, Clear…”_

Glancing back up, Clear smiled and kissed the tip, pre-cum dribbling onto his lips before he finally took the throbbing heat into his mouth.  Mizuki’s knees almost gave out when his cock entered Clear’s willing throat and he had to strengthen his hold on the counter to keep himself from falling.  He watched as his dick pushed in and out, in and out, glistening with saliva when the light above hit it.  Occasionally, Clear would moan around him whenever his cock penetrated his throat, and Mizuki’s eyes would fall shut as he threw his head back, hissing through his teeth as he inhaled.

Clear paused briefly to drool onto and lick his fingers, thickly coating them in saliva, then returned to sucking Mizuki off while reaching past his balls to his asshole.  Mizuki tensed when he felt the cold digit press against his entrance, slowly rubbing and circling him until he relaxed.

_“Clear, I…I don’t know if I…”_

Clear popped off once more, licking his lips and peering up to the older man.

_“Mizuki-san, I know I’m making you feel good, but I…I want to make you feel even better.  I promise I’ll be gentle.”_

Mizuki kept eye contact with the man below him, unsure of what step to take.  Clear waited patiently, his finger passing over his hole over and over while he mouthed at and kissed the side of Mizuki’s cock, which rubbed against his cheek.  After thinking it over, Mizuki exhaled and slowly nodded.  Elated, Clear kissed his cock once more and pushed a finger inside, easing his way in to reduce the pain.

Mizuki hissed once more, tensing around Clear’s fingers and trying his best to relax for him.  Clear began to stroke his wet cock, distracting him from the pain and feeling a familiar heat sprouting outwards from his groin. 

Time passed quickly and within a few minutes, Clear had two fingers inside his boss, scissoring him open and earning quiet grunts each time he stroked his prostate.  When he was finally prepped, Clear pulled his fingers out and stood to meet Mizuki.  They kissed deeply one final time, then got into position.  Mizuki turned around and bent over the counter while Clear unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching erection.

_“Ah, Mizuki-san, I need—“_

_“Uh, right.  Go look in one of the tattoo carts.  There should be Vaseline in there.”_

Clear hurriedly fetched the said Vaseline and returned promptly, his cock properly slicked and ready.

 _“I’m going to enter now, Mizuki-san.”_ Mizuki huffed out a small laugh again, pressing his forehead against the cold surface – this kid was too nice for his own good.

_“Go ahead, I’m ready.”_

He could feel Clear’s hand on his lower back to help steady himself and seconds after, the oppressing pain of being stretched took him over, making him claw against the counter and grit his teeth.  Even with the lubrication, Clear’s unnaturally huge cock was a lot to take in.  Clear seemed well aware because he would enter slowly and then stop whenever Mizuki winced or moaned.  Eventually, he was fully seated and Mizuki could feel his dick throbbing inside him.

_“Mizuki-san, you’re so tight and hot.”_

_“Shit, Clear, just give me…a minute…”_

Clear hummed in response and rubbed up and down Mizuki’s back to help soothe him, then reached around his waist to continue stroking his dick that had grown partially flaccid from the intense pain of being penetrated.  Mizuki did his best to focus on the pleasure, the same warmth from before slowly returning, and soon he was fully erect once more and fully adjusted to Clear’s girth and length.

 _“Okay, you can—aah!”_ Clear cut him off and pulled back, snapping his hips forward and smacking his hips against Mizuki’s ass as he buried himself deep inside over and over. 

_“Haah, Mizuki-san!  You feel so good.”_

_“Ngh, you can, unh, go fa-aaah-ster!”_

Clear did as he permitted and slammed into him faster, panting as he was overcome with intense pleasure coursing through him.  Mizuki’s head began to fog as he was fucked faster and harder, his body rocking against the counter, and after some time the intense pain he felt before was now replaced by waves of pleasure that jolted through him each time their hips met.  Clear increased his ministrations on Mizuki’s cock, causing pre-cum to drip from the tip and onto the floor whenever he twisted his wrist to stroke the head just right.

_“Ah!”_

Mizuki cried out and threw his head back as his eyes went wide; Clear had changed his angle of entry, meaning the head of his dick rubbed against Mizuki’s most sensitive spot each time he thrust into him.  The feeling was electrifying and Clear now aimed for that spot, hitting it over and over and Mizuki did his best to keep his voice down, but to no avail. 

Any more of this and…

_“Clear, fuck, I-I think I’m gonna cum!”_

_“Hah, me too, Mizuki-san!  Just a little more!”_ Clear’s hand pumped vigorously, matching the frantic pace of his hips and Mizuki was quickly drowning in torrents of pleasure.  With just a few more strokes, the heat that was budding inside exploded throughout his body and he lowly groaned as his cock burst and splattered semen all over the counter.  Clear thrust once more after until stopping his hips, releasing a high-pitched moan when he hit his peak and spilled out into Mizuki.

Lowering his upper body, Clear rested his forehead on the space between Mizuki’s shoulder blades and gently kissed him through his shirt, tasting the sweat that soaked into the cloth. 

Once the two recovered, Clear pulled out and, after tucking himself away, grabbed a nearby cloth to clean the mess they left behind, frantically spraying sanitizer over the entire space.  Mizuki winced as he stood, a dull ache rolling up his spine, but he did his best to hide it while he dressed so as not to worry his partner.

When Clear finished, he returned to Mizuki’s side, blushing up at him with a wide smile spread across his face.

_“Thank you, Mizuki-san.”_

Smirking, Mizuki shook his head in amusement and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.

 _“If that’s how you thank people, feel free to thank me more often.”_ Winking at Clear, whose face and ears were now beet red, Mizuki resumed cleaning the bar and Clear shook himself back to reality and helped to close up shop.


End file.
